Overdrill
(Updated 3/14/2016) Overdrill is a secret vault on First World Bank. The vault has 50 bags worth of gold in it and also gives you a badge if you complete it. I recommend that you do not attempt this unless you have well over one hour to play because this heist is the longest heist in the game. Preplanning In order to complete overdrill you must have 4 players in your heist, the difficulty must be played on overkill or deathwish, and it must be a loud heist. I suggest that you bring 1-2 players with a rattlesnake, 1 person with a slug shot powerful shotgun (reinfield or mosconi), and one person with a machine gun (brenner or minigun). For secondary one person should have RPG, and the rest can have a shotgun (locomotive or street sweeper) or a pistol (deagle, judge, or bronco). Everyone should have improved tactical combined armor and there should be one person carrying medkits, two people carrying ammo bags, and one person carrying sentry guns. All assets except for body bags should be bought. You will need to be a very patient person to complete this heist. This will be an extremely hard heist, due to the amount of bulldozers (the strongest type of police in the game) so if you are not up for the challenge then don't do it. Doing Overdrill The heist will go just like how you normally do First World Bank loud until the thermite is done. If you don't know how to do First World Bank loud then read the article First World Bank. When the thermite is done burning through then you will need to find the four hats. One player has to get one hat each, and if a player gets 2 hats, then overdrill will not work. This is why the heist requires four players, just like it does in the game heist was based off of (Payday 2). The location of the hats are as follows, there is a hat by the tellers in the main room, which is known as the BC hat. (the room you are in when you enter the bank) There is also an apple in the room to the right of the main entrance teller's hall. On the upper floor, there is a skull, which is located on a table with a few chairs and under a television. The police hat is in the room to the right of the main teller room. Once you have interacted with all of the hats then you will be granted the access to drill the overdrill vault. To place the drill, players must stand in certain positions in the room where the guard stands, near the vault. If all players stand in the correct position, the drill should appear on a wall in the back of the bankl. The drill does not need to be restarted, and will not be tampered with by cops. This drill will take over 20 minutes, which makes it by far the vault that takes the longest to drill. It is recommended to take a player with the aced skill "Drill Sergeant," where you take 20% of time off the drill. You will need to hold off the cops and wait for the drill to be done drilling the vault, but it is worth it. Completing Overdrill There will be a whopping 50 bags worth of gold in the secret vault, and it can take several minutes to put all the gold into the van. With the 50 bags of gold, you can get a amount of cash of $5,000,000 or $1,250,000 to $2,000,000 for each player (including cash and deposit boxes found in the original vault/tellers) making this well worth your time and effort. RobloxScreenShot04132016_192227-661.png|Message left by Brickman (the developer) in the Overdrill vault. Note the enormous amount of gold.